videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Netflix Smash Bros.: SpongeBob's Adventure
Netflix Smash Bros.: SpongeBob's Adventure is a 3D crossover platforming game created by Ubisoft Entertainment and developed by Nickelodeon Games and Big Sky Interactive for the Paramount Odyssey and the Banana V-Cube. It is the second video game of the First Generation as well as the second installment of the Netflix Smash Bros. series. There will also be a sequel to the game. Plot Lord Boiyoing snuck into the center of the Complex Colonies and stole the Diamond Fruit, eight magical fruits from an enchanted tree called the Tree of Peace to awaken a destructive weapon from its endless slumber/imprisonment under the tree. Now he's going to get help from the weapon to aid him in succeeding his plan for world domination of the Complex Colonies. SpongeBob must embark on a quest to recover all eight Diamond Fruit, restore the Tree of Peace of its immense power, destroy the weapon and defeat Lord Boiyoing before the Complex Colonies fall under chaos and ruin. Locations *Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Peach Creek (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Springfield (The Simpsons) *Equestria (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Nowhere (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Animville (Oggy and the Cockroaches) *Danville (Phineas and Ferb) *2Fort (Team Fortress 2) *Lord Boiyoing's Lair Bosses *Plankton *Super Kevin *Bartman *Nightmare Moon *King Ramses *Cockroach Fusion *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *BLU Medic *Boingsday Device *Lord Boiyoing Missions Each world contains at least four missions to complete in order to obtain a Diamond Fruit. With each mission completed, SpongeBob will obtain a puzzle piece to the Smash Puzzle and when it's put together, SpongeBob will have the opportunity to find a Diamond Fruit with his latest invention: the Fruit Detector. Lord Boiyoing's Lair has a total of six missions to complete, unlike the other worlds. Bikini Bottom *Get ready for work. *Make 12 Krabby Patties. *Stalk Plankton and find out what he's up to. *Defeat Plankton. Peach Creek *Help the Eds set up an "ice cream truck". *Find 3 jawbreakers. *Chase Kevin. *Defeat Super Kevin. Springfield *Deliver Kwik-E-Mart groceries to the following houses. *Help Lisa complete her science project. *Solve the mystery of the purple muscle cars. *Defeat Bartman. Equestria *Eradicate all Parasprites. *Beat Rainbow Dash in a race. *Find the source of the eternal night. *Defeat Nightmare Moon. Nowhere *Fix the computer. *Search for the ancient slab. *Find some way to end the horrible music. *Defeat King Ramses. Animville *Deliver a box of chocolates to Olivia's house. *Keep the cockroaches away from Oggy. *Get help from Pest Control. *Defeat the Cockroach Fusion. Danville *Defeat 15 Gelatin Monsters in 30 seconds. *Help Phineas and Ferb build a rollercoaster. *Sneak to the roof of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. undetected. *Defeat Dr. Doofenshmirtz. 2Fort *Defend the Sanvich from the BLU Team. *Rescue Pyro. *Jump all the way to the floating lab. *Defeat the BLU Medic. Lord Boiyoing's Lair *Find the floating island with Boiyoing's lab on it. *Disarm the fortress security system. *Find all eight entrance keys. *Elimante 30 Bunnitan forces in one minute. *Defeat the Boingsday Device. *Defeat Lord Boiyoing. Variants Normal Game This mode is recommended for those who are new to the game and would like to have an easy-going experience with it. If accomplished in 80% or higher, Patrick's Adventure mode will be unlocked. The Stadium This mode allows SpongeBob to face down every boss he's faced throughout his quest in Normal Game mode. Bosses are at random, but the Boingsday Device and Lord Boiyoing are saved as the last two bosses to fight at the end. The Stadium will be unlocked when Normal Game mode is complete. Patrick's Adventure A game variant in which the plot of the game is unchanged, but the player gets to play as Patrick this time instead of SpongeBob. However, the player cannot save his or her progress in this mode. Bunnitan Doors and Boranges Bunnitan Doors are special but rare items that can be found in secret areas, such as rooftops, alleys, caves, etc. When SpongeBob encounters one, it looks like an average wooden door with nothing special about it. But the door knob is actually shaped like a star, which reveals it actually is special. When the Bunnitan Door opens, there will be nothing but pitch black background inside it. When SpongeBob enters it, he will find himself in a metallic room complete with a challenging course. Each Bunnitan Door contains a valuable fruit called a Borange, which looks a normal orange, but with a letter B on it. The course must be solved in order to obtain a Borange. There is a total of 24 Bunnitan Doors and a total of 24 Boranges as well; each world contains at least three Bunnitan Doors to find and solve. Once you have managed to collect all of the Boranges and complete the game, a surprise will be rewarded to SpongeBob. When you go to the Krusty Krab, you'll notice that Discord is there. When you walk up to him and talk to him, he will congratulate you for finding his long lost Boranges and reward you with over 99 extra lives, so players don't have to worry about having only a few lives left before they get a game over. Sequel A sequel to the game has been confirmed and will be released in the Third Generation for the PlayStation 2, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS, PC and PlayStation 3. Category:Platforming Games Category:Spongebob games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Games Category:Netflix Smash Bros. Category:Nintendo Wii Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Paramount Odyssey Games Category:Banana V-Cube Games